


Enjoy

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: The sight of you on his bed is enough for Klaus to enjoy a kink you’ve mentioned.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 66





	Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Not the biggest fan of this piece and honestly I am unsure i captured the kink correctly

There was something about the way that you slept next to him so peacefully that Klaus just adored. 

He’d spent more nights alone than he’d ever cared to admit but here you were. As you had been the last few years, curled up next to him like it was your place. 

And it was. 

Most people would consider him a monster. Hell, he did most of the time but you… you always saw him as something more. You saw him for the man he was and you accepted him with all his flaws. 

Now that didn’t mean you let him get away with everything… no on the other hand you actually pushed him to constantly be better. A concept that was well… new to him. 

One of the biggest things you had gotten him to do was communicate. 

Granted it was mostly just about sex currently but he did communicate with you much more than he had ever communicated with pretty much anyone else in his life… including his siblings. 

One of the things the two of you had discussed was how gorgeous he had found you when you slept and how you had dreamed of waking up to him taking absolute control of your body. 

Looking at you now, he wondered what it would feel like to enter you. The idea of you clenching around him in your sleep made him absolutely hard. 

The fact that you were still wet from an earlier round of lovemaking and only in one of his henleys made you all the more delicious.

Slipping into the bed behind you, he took one of your thighs and lifted it up and away from the two of you. You’re fully bared in front of him and the sight of you’re exposed pussy always makes him desperate for you. 

Moving his hand from your hip he takes the time to play with your opening. His fingers entering you pulling a gasp from your beautiful lips before he moves them towards your clit. He can feel your arousal as you get wetter against his fingers and he continues to play with your body. 

Thankful that you seemed to be deeply asleep, your small moans and deep breaths were enough to make him smirk. He moved so that he was on top of you and leaned in, kissing your neck before he bit into you - moaning at the tangy taste of your blood on his lips. 

Your body began to move. It was always a surefire way to push you over the edge when the two of you were active but this time, he wasn’t even in you. Your body moved against him trying to find him and Klaus merely smirked before he kneeled back into a sitting position on the bed. 

Gripping your hips, he pulled you towards him. Your legs easily moving to accommodate ehim as the muscle memory kicked in. He found that that action alone made him desperate to enter you. 

But you had said you’d wanted a slow build to be woken up… so that when you did wake up it was pure bliss. 

Taking himself in his hand, Klaus pumped just a few times, growling softly before he took the tip of his cock and ran it along your drenched folds. He continued this until he was fully coated in your essence before lining up to your entrance and pushing in ever so slowly. 

“Fuck… Sweetheart,” he whispered as your body welcomed him, tightened around him. The sight of your body welcoming him this way was enough to almost make him lose control and snap his hips into you. 

Taking a moment to focus on his breathing, he thrust into you at that slow pace that always drove you wild. You had told him that it was slow enough that it made you feel loved but fast enough that you were chasing your high the entire time. 

He continued in this manner as your body reacted to him. Soon the sound of your arousal echoed through the quiet room and Klaus reached up, his hands fondling your breasts through the thin fabric of the shirt. 

Your hips were rolling against him and he could tell that you were edging closer to your own orgasm. He continued to pump into you, his thrusts moving slightly faster- akin to something he enjoyed before he moved his free hand to your clit. His thumb tapped away at the sensitive nub and your walls tightened further around him. 

He pushes hard on your clit and a moan escapes you as your legs tighten around him pulling him into you completely and Klaus can feel his own orgasm as he falls over the edge. 

The most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen blink up at him slowly as you’re still milking him for all he’s worth and Klaus can’t help but smirk at the sleepy look on your face that morphs into pure pleasure as you let go around him completely.

“Enjoying yourself?” you ask him and he can’t help but shake his head. 

“Oh darling… we’re doing that again,” he tells you and next time there’s going to be


End file.
